


Kid Flash and the White Shadow

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (A character listens to another character jerking off without permission), Adoptive sibling incest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Drama, M/M, Sibling Incest, Very slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: Wally opened his mouth anyway, not wanting the Flash to leave. "I wouldn't mind seeing your eyes someday..."The figure in front of him stopped vibrating for half a second, but resumed before Wally could get a closer look."...Is that a request?"Wally smiled again. "Yes?""I ... Are you flirting with me?" Said in as bewildered a tone as a sound-distorted voice could manage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shrineofstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/gifts).



> I hope you like this, Shrineofstones! Your prompts were all excellent. 
> 
> Kindly betaed and titled by Elrhiarhodan.

Wally West loved speed.

Not the drug, he would hastily correct you - (he had tried it and not liked it -), but the physical sensation. Get him in a car, a truck, anything with wheels anchored to the ground and he would go to the edge of the local speed limit. The feeling of being faster than he could humanly run, watching other people breeze by as if they were stationary - there was nothing like it.

Wally said to others, when pressed, that had only been drag racing to pay for his mom's medical fees; but no-one could deny that he was good at it, that he enjoyed doing it. 

Central City was a little different from Keystone in some ways. For one thing, on this side of the river, he had a father that was a nosy police officer, and sister who was an equally nosy reporter. Along with a random white shadow that followed Iris around. (He had a father! And a sister! Such a strange feeling.) 

For another, Central was home to the Fastest Man Alive. 

Wally had seen him in action - the Flash had saved his life when a strange metahuman with the ability to create liquid tarmac had attacked his drag race - and instantly fell in love. 

The _feeling _of being moved at superhuman speeds, taken from his dangerous position on top of a wave of tarmac to safety at the side of the road within a second, to be moved like that in the arms of another _human_ , not a machine - Wally had felt nothing like it before or since.__

__Wally had known that he was interested in other men, as well as women, for a few years now. He still had fond memories of a crush on one of his schoolmate in 10th grade, and how they had even kissed behind the bleachers before John found himself a girlfriend. So falling for a man didn't frustrate him._ _

__What got to him was the apparent impossibility of his crush. How would someone so inhumanly handsome be interested in someone like _him_ , Wally? But he could try. _ _

__The Flash could be contacted via his dad Joe, so he turned up at the police station._ _

__"Hey, Joe. I just had a favor I wanted to ask."_ _

__"Sure, Wally, what is it?"_ _

__"The Flash. I, uh, wanted to thank him for everything he's done. And I hear you can get into contact with him?"_ _

__Joe looked at him strangely. Wally panicked a little - he had rehearsed what to say, but maybe he had been too enthusiastic?_ _

__He didn't really want to come out to his dad right then, so he gave up that line of enquiry._ _

__His sister Iris seemed to be a better bet, but she also looked at him from her hospital bed with eyes that seemed to know too much for his liking.  
"Maybe? I can get in touch with the Flash, yeah, but"- she leaned forward - "honestly, he's a really busy guy. I can pass on your thanks next time I see him, though? See if he wants to meet up?" _ _

__Wally had hoped for a definite meeting - he was an engineer, he liked clear results - but he found himself agreeing._ _

__As a last ditch attempt, he tried Iris's shadow, Barry. "I don't know who the Flash is, and I don't...I don't know where you could find him. Sorry."_ _

__Wally hadn't expected anything more from him._ _

__Options exhausted, he decided to wait until Iris was recovered and had her next meeting with the Flash. Whenever that was._ _

__When more news came a couple of weeks later, Wally was in the middle of class. He felt the bzz of a text message against his hip, and tore his eyes away from the TA explaining English Literature 101 to have a look._ _

__It was from Iris. 'Passed your thanks along to F, he wants to meet up! 8pm on Jitters roof okay?'_ _

__Wally knocked an open bottle of water onto his desk, and had to quickly scoop up his laptop to stop it from being drenched._ _

____

***

Getting onto the rooftop at Jitters wasn't a problem. Apparently Iris used to work there, and could easily get the security codes from her ex-colleagues. After opening the first door for Wally and telling him the code for the roof, she gave him a warm pat on the shoulder and left him to it. "I'll be back in half an hour."

Wally walked up onto the roof, looking out onto the view of Central's glittering lights. There was a sharp bite to the fall air; he tucked his hands into his coat pockets as he glanced around the roof, wondering where the Flash was. 

" _Hello, Wally West. I heard that you have something you want to say?_ " came from above, and Wally turned around. The Flash was right behind him (he knows my name _heknowsmyname_...). His voice and face were both blurred.

( _Step up, West._ ) Wally smiled at the Flash. "Thanks for coming here. I, uh, just wanted to say thank you for saving my life the other week. I owe you a lot."

" _It was no problem, Mr. West_."

"Call... call me Wally?"

" _Sure, Wally_." The blurred figure looked as if he was waiting for something more; Wally tried to remember all the one-liners he had thought up, but his brain seemed to have frozen.

Wally opened his mouth anyway, not wanting the Flash to leave. "I wouldn't mind seeing your eyes someday..."

The figure in front of him stopped vibrating for half a second, but resumed before Wally could get a closer look. 

"... _Is that a request_?"

Wally smiled again. "Yes?"

" _I_ ... _Are you flirting with me_?" Said in as bewildered a tone as a sound-distorted voice could manage. 

The Flash's earpiece activated, and he held up a hand to it while listening to some indistinct voice. " _Sorry, gotta go_!"

Flash ran off down the side of the building, leaving thin trails of light in his wake. Wally closed his eyes and moved his hand over his hair; that could have gone better.

***

Afterwards, Wally went back to his Keystone first floor apartment that he had shared with his mother when she was still alive. It was a small place, but he still missed her every time he was in it. He was mulling over the few words he had shared with the Flash. The man sounded so honestly _bewildered_ after being hit on, it was weirdly sweet. Wally remembered John again, and how awkward they had been around each other the little time they were together.

But... that had been a few years ago, and now Wally was a man. He wondered how old the Flash was. Hopefully not younger than him? He shuddered in disgust at the thought. 

No, he looked like he was at least Wally's age, if not a little older. Had no-one tried to hit on him before while he was in costume? Surely Wally wasn't the first.

He dimmed the lights before settling onto his bed in his boxers.

He tried to sleep, but images from having the Flash so near him were stuck in his mind; the faint leather and plastic smell from the man's uniform when he had lifted him from the car, the sound of his shocked vibrating voice, the thought of what those vibrations could do...

Wally's hand inched its way towards his cock, and he started to jerk off. When he came, he called out some incoherent words but "Flash, Flash!" was audible at the end.

He turned over and went to sleep, not realising that a figure had sped away from his curtained bedroom window.

***

The next few weeks went on as normal, or as 'normal' as they did for Wally. Sadly there were no Flash sightings, but Joe was starting to see him as a person and Iris was clearly warming up to the thought of having him as her brother. He sometimes bumped into Barry at the precinct or at Joe's house (although he seemed to be away as often as he was there, and Joe and Iris spent a lot of time at STAR Labs or work when he was away).

Joe tried to get him to talk to Barry about his projects for college, but Wally was unwilling to go down that route again after the weirdness with the engine. He sometimes found himself wishing that Joe hadn't needed to adopt Barry, but supposed that everyone had some relative they wished wasn't there. They could continue to ignore each other and that was fine.

That evening, they were sitting next to each other at the West dinner table, and Wally had barely spoken to him beyond "Please pass the potatoes?" and the like. Barry started to speak to him.

"How did your meeting with the Flash go?" 

Joe and Iris glanced at each other.

"It went okay - I thanked him, then he had to leave in a hurry."

"Yeah, that's what he said to me," Iris added.

"I'm glad you managed to say what you wanted to." Barry then dug into his steak, and Wally thought that was the end of the conversation.

A few minutes later, after Joe had finished a story about a work colleague, Barry asked him,

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Wally was momentarily stunned; it was the last thing he had expected Barry to say. "Er, no? Not really ...no."

Barry glanced at him for a second before looking back at his plate and nodding. 

There was silence for a few moments, before Iris started to talk about something her friend had done and the mood relaxed a little. 

More time went by. Wally really wanted to arrange another meeting with the Flash - there was a lot he hadn't said - but the Flash was busy with superhero stuff according to Iris.

And then a giant shark-man smashed up his father's house. Jaws was searching for the Flash, who appeared; Wally was secretly delighted to see his slender leather-clad figure darting around again.

Joe and Iris were cleaning up after the insurance guy had seen the full extent of the damaged caused. Thankfully, Joe had added the 'In case of metahumans' rider to his insurance, or they would have been left high and dry. Wally was helping them by brushing up the debris.

Joe stood up straight from where he had been mopping, placing a hand on his back.

"Well, that's as much as we can do right now. How's it looking on your end, Iris?"

"Not good," Iris replied, poking at the jagged cracks on one wall.

Wally sighed, leaning on his broom. "Where's Barry? He should be here, helping us."

Joe and Iris looked at each other. 

"He's busy with work," Iris said.

"Work? At _this_ hour?"

"Crime doesn't stop just because it's dark outside," Joe added. 

Wally sighed again, unconvinced. He idly wondered what the Flash was up to. What had happened with the man-shark anyway?

***

Wally was busy moving his things from his old apartment to his new bedroom in his dad's house. He was pretty excited; living alone didn't really suit him, and the shadow of his mother's ghost was everywhere in that apartment.

Dad and Iris were both at their respective workplaces, so he was alone in the house. Just as he was putting a box on the floor, there was a whooshing sound. Wally turned around with a smile, expecting to see the Flash. 

It was not the Flash. 

Instead, Zoom stood before him, with electricity crackling all over his black leather covered body and horrifying face mask. He grabbed Wally, and then everything turned pitch black. 

He woke up inside a rusty, dark cage, with a creepy man in an iron mask tapping on his own prison's glass window. He shouted for help; Zoom came. 

" _ **Only the Flash can save you now.**_ "

"Why? He barely knows who I am."

" _ **You're someone he cares about. He cares about you.**_ "

Wally couldn't help the stab of hope he felt in his heart. He intellectually knew it was because the Flash knew Joe and Iris, but ... 

He'd read about Zoom in his sister's newspaper column; the monster had dragged the Flash around Central City, hurting him as he went. The  
picture accompanying the article had been graphic; Wally remembered wincing in sympathy before clicking onto the next article. Apparently there had been some panic in Central, but at that time Wally was too busy with drag racing and his mom to worry much about a superhero in the city next door.

The man in the iron mask was still tap-tap-tapping. Wally settled in on the floor to wait, and stare at the escape that seemed so close to his grasp (those huge holes in the bars - _someone_ must have tried to escape from there before.) 

A few hours later, Zoom opened up the cage door, growling something about " _ **The Flash came through for you**_ ," and dragged him out, holding him by the collar. They traveled at super-speed for a few moments, before landing in STAR Labs. 

Dad and Iris had guns trained on Zoom, along with the guy who looked like Harrison Wells but wasn't him. 

"Wally, hold on! Let him go." Dad said.

" _ **We had a deal**_."

"My speed for Wally's life." The unvibrated voice sounded familiar, but Wally could barely think. Then the Flash peeled his mask off. 

Wally stared at the man in front of him. He had no idea whom he expected to see, but it definitely wasn't Barry Allen.

Zoom let him drop to the floor; he staggered into his family's arms. 

Dad pressed his keys into Wally's shaking hands. "You need to leave!" Wally glanced at Barry and shook his head, but he was tired and disorientated, and his dad was begging him.

Once he was in the car, he found his hands wouldn't stop shaking, so he gave up trying to turn the engine on and took several deep breathes.

Okay, so. Barry Allen was the Flash. His brain suddenly remembered his bad attempt at flirting and he covered his face in shame. _His adoptive brother..._. 

The Flash was giving up his speed for him. The thought rattled around his brain without being understood. 

_The Flash was giving up his speed for him_.

How did he deserve that?

He waited there, in his dad's car, until his hands stopped shaking. Then he aimlessly drove around Central, not wanting to return to the place that he was taken from. 

A couple of hours later, he decided to bite the bullet and drove up to his Dad's house. The porch light was on; he used his keys to get in. 

His dad was pacing by the fireplace, and turned towards him with a worried frown. 

"Where were you? I thought you'd come straight here. Caitlin Snow was taken - we haven't had the time to go looking around the City for you as well!"

"Driving around town. I'm sorry about your friend." A pause. "Look, I just want to go to sleep now - we can talk tomorrow."

Then he caught sight of Barry, sitting in one of the couches. The man looked like a wreck; his mouth was pinched as if he'd swallowed a lemon, the usually carefully styled hair was in disarray. 

The Flash was Barry Allen. The Flash had given up his speed to save his, Wally's, life. Both facts collided and merged in his brain. 

" _Thank you_ ," Wally said with real feeling. 

Barry nodded at him. "You're welcome." 

Wally was shown into Joe's own room, as his own was still uninhabitable. Wally feebly protested, but was told off - "I won't be sleeping tonight. And if I do, I can just use a couch - you deserve a bed."

Wally was reminded of his mom, back in the days when they were much poorer and had to stay in single rooms. She would let him sleep on the bed while she slept on the floor. It was one of the kindest things she was capable of doing at the time. 

Wally hugged his Dad, surprising him, before waiting until he was gone to undress and roll into bed. 

He slept for several hours. The next morning had dawned bright and clear by the time Wally woke up, and both his dad and Barry were at the police station.

He had time to think, while he showered, dressed and ate breakfast. Thankfully, the house wasn't empty - the guy who wasn't Harrison Wells was there, but he grunted out a few sentences to distract them both. Apparently his daughter had run away, but he now knew where she was and would go off to get her soon. Wally nodded along - remembering meeting her for a few minutes in that tacky club - and sympathized.

No classes that day (not that Wally had had any intention of going to them. He figured that being kidnapped by a monster let him off college for at least one day). He decided to go for a drive, needed the feeling of a thrumming engine under his hands. The man who wasn't Wells left to find his daughter. 

Driving took up several hours, until he stopped to fill up with gas and decided to go back home. He did have homework to do, so he settled in at the dining table and opened up his books. Wally felt better about being in the house alone than he had first thing in the morning. Schoolwork - with an occasional break to eat or listen to music - filled the rest of the day, and he barely noticed when the sun began to move downwards, the rays twinkling against some ornaments. 

The door opened. Wally bolted up from his half-doze, senses suddenly alert. It was just Joe.

"Easy, Wally. I'm just here to pick something up, go back to your schoolwork."

"Is this to do with Barry? I know who he is now."

"And I wish he hadn't done that," Joe muttered, before sighing and turning to face Wally. "I could tell you - but I won't. See you later."

Wally started to protest, but Joe had picked up what he had come in for and left the house again. He sank back into his chair, deflated and annoyed.

Sometime afterwards, Barry and Joe came in.

"Hey, we need to talk."

"It's late, but yeah, sure," Barry agreed. "You deserve that." 

"I'm sorry for worrying you yesterday," Wally said to Joe, "but that doesn't mean I should be kept in the dark like this."

"It's not about that! Being associated with the Flash is dangerous work - you saw that yourself - and I don't want you in any more danger," Joe replied, and Barry nodded along. 

"...But I've already been in danger? Zoom took me before I knew who the Flash was. Surely you could do with more help around, especially with Dr. Snow gone?"

"Two of my children are already out here, doing dangerous work. I don't want my third one to follow them."

Wally hesitated, clearly torn, but he shook his head and turned back to his dad. "You're missing my point. It's clearly dangerous even staying here - I don't think Zoom knows where I used to live."

Joe flinched. "So what, we should just all move? Out of fear?" 

"No, that's not what I meant. Zoom already knows about us! I could be more help with you than sitting around."

"No, and that's my final answer." Joe turned around and left the room. 

Wally and Barry looked at each other.

***

They settled onto the porch, blinking up at the stars beyond the street lights. An owl called. Wally was the first to speak.

"You were the Flash all along, huh. How did that happen?"

Barry described the accident he had - struck by chemicals, lightning, and the particle accelerator explosion that left him in a several month long coma. "Then I woke up, and I was moving at super speed to catch a mug of coffee at Jitters. I had a team at STAR, Cisco made me the suit, and the rest is history." His mouth twisted bitterly. 

Wally belatedly realised that that may not have been the best first question to ask. "Sorry, man." He raised his hand to offer a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, then changed his mind.

"I heard you." Barry blurted out; Wally tensed a little. "After our meeting that night on the Jitters roof." Barry shuffled his feet a little, clearly wanting to be somewhere else. "I was going to ... fuck, I don't know what I was going to do. But I heard you in your room, calling my name." 

Wally digested this information. "Creepy."

Barry shrugged. "So I knew for sure you were flirting with me."

Wally hesitated, unsure what to react to first. He decided to focus on what was most prominent in his mind.

"What did you think about the fact that I was flirting with you?"

"I think - I think I liked it? Yeah." 

Wally paused. "Now I wish I'd paid more attention to you, and not just the Flash." How could he not have seen that they were the same person? Barry and the Flash had never even been in the same room with each other. 

Barry shook his head. "Nah, you only wanted me for my speed. And because I saved you." He shrugged. 

Wally opened his mouth, found he couldn't disagree, then closed it again. 

Barry continued, "It happens sometimes. Did Joe ever tell you about the fanboy he had after saving a guy from a mugging a few years back? He had to get a restraining order, it was awkward. Not that I think you'd need a restraining order!" 

"So now I'm the Flash's resident stalker? Thanks." Wally frowned at the sidewalk. "If you'd said you weren't interested, I would have left you alone."

"But I never had the time or chance to do that. Anyway, I did like it; I'd just... rather be dated for who I actually am, rather than whom I dress up to be."

Barry clapped a hand on Wally's shoulder before he went inside the house, leaving Wally outside to think. 

The next day, he went to confide to Iris at Jitters. 

"So... I'm bisexual."

Iris went around the table to give him a warm hug. "I had a feeling, but didn't want to assume."

Wally then - nervously, and with a lot of fumbling with his hands and coffee mug - told her about flirting with the Flash upon their second meeting. 

Iris took a sip of her own cappuccino, frowning a little. "Are you telling me you're interested in Barry?"

"Maybe? I don't know. I liked the Flash."

"Ahhh." She mulled over her words before saying them. 

"When he was younger, Barry used to have a crush on me." 

Wally choked on his coffee. It was one of those moments where a great bunch of uncollected things suddenly made sense; he was having a lot of those recently. After recovering, he looked at his sister with new eyes. 

"Don't worry, I'm not interested." Iris waved a hand in dismissal. "Boy's cute, but he never even told me who he was - I had to work it out for myself." 

"That does seem unfair, yeah." 

"Anyway! I could scope out the situation for you, see how he feels?"

"I don't... to be honest, I came to you because I don't understand why you like him enough to be his best friend. I don't know what you see in him! But he's the Flash, so there must be something worthwhile there?"

Iris drained her cup. "He's a good, kind, protective man who's supported Dad and me through thick and thin. You need to look at people more objectively - he's always tried to see the best in you even when you weren't interested." 

"I do try to be objective! It's just..."

Iris shook her head at him, her curls bouncing. She picked up her coat, dropping some money on the table, and made to leave. 

Wally shook his head too as he jogged after her out of the door. 

He did try to take Iris's advice when interacting with Barry. 

But then Zoom reappeared. 

" _ **Tell everyone that this city obeys me**_ ," he announced in the middle of the police station. 

Wally was staring at his former captor in horror from over his dad's shoulder. As soon as Zoom had finished making his threats, parading Dr. Snow around and being an ass, Wally was sent away without more than a few words of comfort - his dad had things to plan with his superiors. Still frazzled, he went back home; Barry was there. He looked slightly better than he had, like his health was slowly returning to him. 

"So." Wally asked, settling into a chair and leaning towards Barry. "Zoom's back. What are your plans?"

"We have holograms at STAR - I'm going to pretend to still be out and about with my speed for now."

"...Against Zoom? Really?"

Barry's lips pinched unhappily. "Well, it's not like I have any other options, is it?"

Wally was reminded of why he had been so uninterested in Barry in the first place. 

He got up and walked away. Wally would find his own way to help, separate from the Flash and his team. He began to think through his options;  
what was he good at that he could use to help people?

***

Several days later, on one evening at home, Wally was working on his homework on the dining table (English Literature 101 again, and it was making him want to scratch his head in bewilderment) while Barry was cooking. To Wally's annoyance, they were alone in the house again; why could Barry not have been working this evening as well?

"What are you making?" Wally asked as he turned a page in his text book, remembering what Iris had said. (And he was _bored_ ). 

"Eggplant lasagne." Barry showed him the tray covered with the first layer of pasta through the open kitchen door. 

"Looks good."

Silence as Wally went back to his schoolwork. 

He eventually threw the book a little away from him, rubbing his hand over his head.

"Want any help in there?"

"Sure! I'm just chopping up the eggplant - want to put it in me ... uh, my tray?" A pause. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that - I just -"

Wally let him ramble on for a bit, amused at how embarrassed Barry was looking, until he got tired of it. "It's okay, I knew what you meant." 

Wally strolled in, washed his hands, and they spent a silent, but mildly companionable half-hour cooking. (With occasional awkward bumping into each other. It was a small kitchen.)

Once the dish was finished, and sizzling away in the oven awaiting the return of the rest of the family, Wally placed the oven gloves on a work surface with a sigh. Barry was washing up the dishes they had used while they waited.

"So, Barry, how are the holograms going?"

"Not that well. Dr. Wells has an idea that-"

"Wait, I thought he was someone else?" Wally interrupted. 

"Yeah, he's Harry Wells. From Earth 2. Not Harrison."

"Huh."

"Anyway, Dr. Wells thinks we should recreate the accident that gave me my speed." Barry frowned, picking at a flaking chip on the plastic work surface. 

Wally leaned against another section of the counter. 

"That sounds dangerous." Wally grinned. "I vote you do it." 

Barry smiled a little. "Hah, I thought that would be your answer! I still don't know yet." 

"What's stopping you?"

Barry opened his mouth to answer, but they were interrupted by Joe and Iris walking through the front door. Barry decided to change the topic. 

"So, how about that baseball last night?"

"I'm more of a Formula One man myself."

***

A few days later, Barry stormed into their house and settled down on a chair next to Wally. "I'm going to do what Dr. Wells says. I'm going to recreate the particle accelerator explosion."

Wally leaned over and kissed him, to both their surprise. Wally quickly moved back, looking at Barry's face to see how he reacted; Barry looked ...not unhappy. 

"You like my speed that much, huh?"

"Not just your speed." Wally said. "I was wrong to dismiss you."

Barry leaned forward; their lips met. 

They broke apart and looked at each other.

***

"So, we should talk." Wally said, smiling a little as he settled down on the family couch.

The morning sun was shining on Barry through the window; it made his hair glow a little. He hooked his long legs up over the armchair's right arm. Wally glanced at them, distracted, but soon returned his attention to Barry's face. Barry had clearly noticed where his eyes went, and smirked a little but said nothing. 

"Um, what are you looking for in this ...thing?" 

"Take it day by day, see how it goes." 

Wally shrugged. "Makes sense." 

"What about Iris and Dad? When do you want to let them know?"

Barry pulled a face. "Not just yet. Maybe if we become more serious? I don't want this - us - to cause trouble."

Wally frowned a little. "Are you sure you want to go through with it? Because you don't seem very sure." 

Barry pulled his legs to the front, leaning forward and putting his hands together. 

"Wally, I'm sure. I was interested as soon as you started to flirt on that rooftop."

Wally hesitated before reaching out to cup one of Barry's hands in his own. It was soft and fairly unscarred; he gently stroked the palm.

"I've been wondering about one thing - why did you take a strong dislike to me as Barry?"

Wally looked self-conscious. "I was jealous." 

"Jealous?! Of what?"

"You can guess," Wally said. 

Barry now held onto Wally's hand with both of his own.

"Your relationship with Iris, for one thing." Wally slowly continued. "The fact that you were the one brought up by my Dad and not me ..."

Wally pulled his hand away from Barry, turning his face away and getting up to pace around the lounge. Barry watched him from his armchair for a  
moment before getting up himself to give Wally a hug. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Wally leaned into the hug before pulling away, embarrassed. 

Barry gently kissed him on the cheek, before Wally kissed him firmly on the mouth.

***

Barry and Wally had snuck into Wally's room to have sex; barely able to wait, they had frotted against a wall until Wally pulled him down onto his bed. Now Barry had dozed off, mouth half open against the pillow, and Wally was awake, thinking.

In another world - maybe that Earth 2 Barry spoke about, maybe somewhere else - they would have been brothers. Wally stroked Barry's rumpled hair, and wondered if that would have changed the force of his feelings towards first the Flash and then Barry.

Probably not, he decided.

***

The rest of Team Flash walked out of the odd looking room.

Wally and Jesse were locked in by the strange door; Jesse sat down, settling her head between her legs as she breathed deeply. 

"What is it, what happened?" Wally asked, hovering awkwardly near her. 

"Zoom." explained Jesse in between deep breaths. "He kidnapped me for months, and - and -"

"It's okay, it's okay," Wally said, cautiously patting her on the back. 

Jesse took one final deep breath, and sat up straight. 

"Yeah. It is." She smiled at Wally. 

"So, what do we have in here for entertainment?" she said, picking up a couple of books. "Physics and engineering textbooks. Mind if I look through them?"

"No, not at all!"

Wally busied himself by examining the workings of the door. 

A while later, Jesse looked at him over the top of her text. 

"You know that won't work, right? We're locked in here for as long as our fathers think it's necessary," with a slight roll of the eyes. 

Wally knelt back to look at Jesse. "I want to help the people out there, which we can't really do right now." He paused as he rattled at a wire. "I've heard you were pretty quick. Feel like helping me out?"

"Sure, why not?"

Later, as Jesse manipulated the wires on her exposed tablet that were connected to the door mechanism, "And, voila!" 

The door slid open in segments from its middle partition. 

The ground began to rumble.

Wally and Jesse looked at each other, and ran towards the Cortex, narrowly avoiding electrical fires that were breaking out all along the hallway. 

He and Jesse turned a corner, and collided with a vast golden cloud.

***

When he woke up, Dad and Iris told him that several hours had passed. Barry had somehow woken him up from a coma with the power of the 'Speed Force', whatever that was (his mind was already wondering about possible experiments to quantify it). Jesse was fine too, having being woken up the same way.

Barry was ... acting a little strangely. He was more cheerful than usual, apparently floating on a cloud of happiness and certainty.

Once they were alone, he kissed Wally, smiling along with it. "It's okay. The universe is with us; we'll win."

This was far too wishy-washy for Wally. "It doesn't mean that more good people won't die! You saw what happened to Dad's coworkers in Jitters once Zoom got to them. Was the universe with them, too?"

A shadow passed across Barry's expressive face, but he was soon smiling again. "You didn't see what I saw! It'll be fine." 

Wally sighed.

***

Wally stared at his vibrating hand, eyes wide.

Well. Particle accelerators were clearly amazing pieces of machinery.

***

Zoom's army of metas was trying to take over the city.

Joe had asked Barry to talk to Wally, try to stop him from driving around and being a hero, so go talk he did. 

Wally was listening into a police scanner in his favorite car. 

"Wally, you can't keep on doing this, especially with no powers. It's not safe."

"I know. But I'm not the sort of person who can sit around doing nothing. Besides, I have to prove that I'm worth something."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I -" Wally paused, frowning at the chatter in the scanner. 

At the same time, Barry reached up to his earpiece, hearing about a meta's location. He shouted "We'll talk about this later!" before speeding off. Barry was then knocked over by the a blonde chick in tight black leather with a voice that could shatter glass - and did.

While she was monologing about her greatness, a car suddenly drove up and hit Black Siren in the side, knocking her onto the ground. 

"Get in, B- Flash!" Wally shouted.

Barry hopped into the car via an open door. 

"Thank you."

"No problem," Wally laughed as they sped away from the scene. 

They drove on. 

Wally parked the car next to an undamaged building. 

While the Flash was opening the door, Wally called out to him. "Hey, Barry?"

"Hmm?"

Wally leaned over, giving him a gentle kiss on the mouth. "I don't just like you for your speed."

Barry smiled at him.

***

Wally decided it was time.

"Dad, Iris...? I have something to tell you. I - I think I have meta powers too." 

Joe looked at him blankly. 

Iris turned to him in concern. "What sort of powers, Wally?"

"I'm pretty sure I have speed powers too." He ran to the other end of the living room and back in half a second, disturbing Iris's pile of papers. 

Joe dropped his half full mug of coffee; Wally caught that too, placing it back in his dad's hand.

Iris was the first one to speak. "Wow ...that's, Wally, that's amazing."

"I think it was that golden cloud? Of 'Speed Force', or whatever." 

"Hence the coma," Iris agreed. "Just like Barry."

Joe finally found his words."Jesus Christ."

***

After the funeral, they met up in dad's house for a meal. Barry left, and Iris followed him to offer comfort. Wally wished he was there too, but Iris was one of Barry's oldest friends - it was right that she should be the one to comfort him.

In the middle of the meal, Iris ran inside, looking panicked. "Zoom was here! He wanted something of Barry." 

Barry then appeared, with half his shirt hanging out from his pants and hair a ruffled mess. 

"What did Zoom want?" asked Joe. 

"To invite me to a race."

Stunned silence. 

"Why?" Cisco asked. 

"Because! He's trying to destroy the multiverse, and if I race him I have a chance of stopping him!"

"Oh, okay," Wally said, his voice rising a little in tone. "That makes sense." 

The family went to sleep late that night.

***

Wally drove along to STAR Labs - it was about time he was included in all this, and he felt like he had proven himself enough.

He walked in, and headed towards the familiar Cortex. Iris was there, among the others, and she looked very upset. 

"Iris." He moved towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Zoom took Dad." 

( _oh no oh no oh no_ )

Iris explained about Barry being locked up, and the breaches to other Earths. "We decided to never open the breaches again once Zoom was gone." 

"I didn't agree to this! I didn't agree to any of this." He stormed off.

Wally walked around STAR Labs, trying to find the cell. Once he did, he pulled the switch to open the door, letting Barry out.

"We need your help, Barry. Zoom's taken Joe."

"Don't worry; I'm gonna save your Dad."

"No, you're gonna save our Dad," Wally said.

***

They were all gathered by the magnatar, waiting for Zoom to appear. Barry and Iris were whispering to each other; Wally was clinging onto Iris's other side.

Zoom appeared, holding onto Dad who was in chains. He pulled his mask off - Wally was surprised to see a good looking man underneath - and started to taunt Barry. Wally was more concerned with his Dad - who looked fairly well at least, standing off to the side and watching the events with concern in his eyes. 

Barry and Zoom raced each other around the magnatar, moving beyond what most people could see with the naked eye. 

Wally _ran_. He sped up to the open-mouthed Joe, picking him up and taking him to stand by Iris and Cisco, who started trying to work on his restraints. Cisco soon had them open. 

Wally then went back to anxiously watching them. The magnatar was slowly starting to work, a glowing laser pointer shooting out of the top of the circle. He watched the Flash _divide himself into two people_ who looked at each other and nodded; one sped down to the ground to rescue Joe, and was startled to see that he was already (relatively) safe and free. 

Wally sent this Flash (A double? The original?) a thumbs up gesture. 

Then that Flash ran up the glowing activated magnatar, screaming as he died and dissolved into the void. The magnatar powered down. 

The remaining Flash (the original? hopefully?) dragged Zoom to the ground, whaling on him. 

Wally soon caught up with Barry and stood by him, ready to fight Zoom. 

Barry glanced up to look at him, a shocked expression on his face.

"What are you doing here, it's not -"

"I know!" Wally moved his hand up and down at a very fast pace, which he knew Barry would be able to keep up with.

"I don't have time for this ... you could have told me!" Barry continued whaling on Zoom, pulling off half his cowl and punching him at super speed. Wally added to the volley, getting in a few punches before opening his mouth to reply.

They were both soon distracted by two specters coming out of a breach and taking a screaming Zoom. The man's body dried up and shrank to look more like theirs. 

They held hands as Zoom was taken up towards the breach by the spectres.

"Good riddance," Wally said in the most heartfelt tone he had.

He remembered something. "... Are you the original Flash or the double?"

***

After celebrations and Barry insisting that he was the original ("Well, as much the original as I can be." "...What?" "You'll get it someday.") they went back to STAR Labs, still holding hands. Wally caught Jesse blinking at them before sighing a little.

Everyone seemed to have noticed, but no-one said anything. Until their dad opened his mouth.

"So, you and Barry?" Wally nodded, letting go of Barry's hand as he looked at his father. 

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, or ..."

"No! No problem with you being gay -"

"Bi."

"Or bisexual, but I do have a problem with you getting together with my other son." 

Wally opened his mouth, but closed it and started laughing in relief when he saw Dad's amused expression. 

Pulling Wally and Barry in for a hug, Dad mumbled "I'm just glad to have you both here in front of me."

***

As they were walking down a STAR Labs corridor, Barry started talking. "You didn't tell me about your powers! Did you tell anyone?"

"Yeah - Dad and Iris."

"...Am I not family too? Oh, never mind." Barry sighed, rubbing a hand over his neck. "I could have helped you."

"I know - I'm sorry, but I wanted to work this out by myself." 

Barry took a deep breath. "Okay. That makes sense. I just - the distraction would have been nice, you know? But, anyway. It's fine." 

Barry smiled, and it was a fragile thing.

***

They settled onto the family couch together for a game of cards, and kissed.

"Are you two going to be making out, or playing?" Iris said over at the side. 

Barry looked like he wasn't really into it, forfeiting his hand and bowing out early. The man had lost his biological father after all, so Wally gave  
him space. 

Later on, after the game had finished (Iris won) Wally caught Barry lurking around the hallway looking unhappy. 

"Hey, is there anything I can do?"

"Not really." Barry paused. "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this," he said before speeding off into the night. 

 

 **Five Years Later**

Mirror Master dashed into his last remaining mirror, breaking it from the other side just afterwards. 

"He won't be back for a while," said an unhappy-sounding tall, slender figure covered in red leather and plastic. 

"One day you'll get him, B," agreed another tall figure wearing a silver and red toned costume that showed off his short black hair. 

They stood in a fairground that was now covered in broken glass. The red figure sped around, tidying up the broken pieces and depositing them in a trash can. 

"Want to head home, Flash?" said the figure in silver. 

"Sure, ...Flash." They kissed, a gentle peck on the lips between two people who knew each other best of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
